


It's Just a Prank, Bro

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [10]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (or not!), Canon Compliant, Character Study, Denial, ETNuary, Gen, Happy Sierra Day!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poor thing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sierra's declining mental state, Sort Of, covers the first three episodes, someone just give Sierra a hug please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: It's just a prank, bro. It's just a prank.Sierra Furtado convinces herself that the night isn't real...until the evidence is too glaring to ignore.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 10 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	It's Just a Prank, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 is Sierra Furtado! I'm returning to a classic novel plot thread for this one.

_It's just a prank, bro. It's just a prank._

All of this—Shane's poisoning, the shady telegram, the severed head on a platter—is too ridiculous to be taken seriously, and Sierra knows better. Shane's just being Shane, playing some sort of colossal joke on them, pretending to die just to scare the heck out of his friends. And Joey's probably in on it. There are probably secret cameras installed everywhere so that Shane and Joey can film this whole thing and put it up on YouTube for laughs. After all, time travel isn't real. Why did Sierra believe that it was real?

_The camera is right there, bro. The camera is right there._

Even now, as Shane is supposedly dead, Sierra can tell that he's just playing out the bit. He's pretending to be dead to see if anyone will cry. Crying equals more views on YouTube! What a cruel, heartless jerk. Sierra goes along with it for the cameras, but she plans to give Shane a good kick in the nuts as soon as it's over.

_It's just a prank, bro. It's just a prank._

Pranksters are all the rage these days. The exploding car is fake, of course, and they'll find that out as soon as Joey and Shane stop playing this messed-up party game. Frankly, Sierra thinks it's disgusting that they think this is funny. She wants to go home now before she loses her mind.

_Don't you like pranks, bro? I guess you don't like pranks._

But why would they drag it out so long? What's with the scavenger hunt? Sierra thought that Shane and Joey would've confessed the truth by now, but instead, the boys are letting everyone believe that they'll all get murdered by the "evil" that lives in the house. For a moment, Sierra wonders if it's all real, but she can't believe it. She _won't_ believe it. Everything will be _fine,_ goddamn it. No one is dead. And no one is going to die.

_Can't just people understand that it's just comedy?_

Andrea's dead now, but she's _not._ She's in on it. Either that, or they told her it was a prank and whisked her out of here. Yes, that's it. It _has_ to be. The punchline's coming soon. Sierra can't delude herself into thinking she's in danger now, or she'll end up a broken wreck of an Heiress, and they'll have won.

_It's freakin' funny. That's why it's okay._

They didn't really talk to a dead person. That was all part of the prank. Probably a recording combined with spooky sound effects. And yet it seemed so real...

_It's just a prank, bro. It's just a prank._

It's almost over. It _has_ to be. Sierra will be however much money she's fictionally inherited that the coffin will be the end of the road. They'll open it up, and Shane and/or Andrea will be in there, alive, and everyone will laugh because they just got pranked. Sierra can hold it together until then.

_The camera is right there, bro. The camera is right there._

Wait, why is the coffin empty? Why are they voting someone to die? Isn't the prank supposed to be over now?

_It's just a prank, bro. It's just a prank._

No. She was wrong. It's _not_ a prank. Sierra can't pretend anymore. No prank would be so cruel as to force a sobbing YouTuber to suffer one of the cruelest fates imaginable. The evil is real. Shane's really dead, and so is Andrea, and _we just killed Justine in cold blood oh God oh God oh God..._

_Don't you like pranks, bro? I guess you don't like pranks._

**Author's Note:**

> Next up:  
> The one you've been waiting for! (The one you've been waiting for!)  
> The man of twists, the shady protagonist (Tagonist, shady protagonist, man of twists)  
> The Savant!  
> The one with the dreams that wouldn't leave him be  
> Joey!  
> The one who can't think straight, who's spent his years being chased by fate  
> Will he ever truly escape?  
> Oh! Oh! Oh!  
> Joey Graceffa  
> Joey Graceffa  
> Joey Graceffa!  
> Joey Graceffa, Joey Graceffa, Joey Graceffa, Joey Graceffaaaaaaaaaaaa!
> 
> *cut to Joey on his phone, not paying attention*


End file.
